Ritual of Rejuvenation
De Ritual of Rejuvenation, in het Nederlands het Ritueel van verjonging, is een ritueel dat eens in de vijfhonderd jaarhttp://www.runescape.com/kbase/guid/postbag_41 "Postbag 41" wordt uitgevoerd door een ras genaamd de Mahjarrat. Het ritueel wordt uitgevoerd in een locatie die The North wordt genoemd door de Mahjarrat. Tijdens de ceremonie zal één van de Mahjarrat opgeofferd worden om de andere kracht te geven, zodat het ras kan voortbestaan. thumb|[[The North, de locatie waar het Ritueel zal plaatst nemen.|400px]] Het ritueel Weinig is bekend over het ritueel. Wat er wel bekend is, is afkomstig van een aantal vermeldingen die gemaakt zijn door de Mahjarrat. De Zamorakian Mahjarrat General Khazard, heeft bevestigd dat het ritueel plaatst neemt op een ijs locatie in het verre noorden wanneer hun lichamen op een bepaalde manier hun krachten verliezen. Jhallan vertelde dat het ritueel in keer per vijfhonderd jaar zal plaatst nemen. Voor het ritueel Voor het ritueel begint, zullen er verschillende geheime allianties en clandestiene gemaakt worden tussen de verschillende Mahjarrat in een poging om hun kansen te vergroten in een oneerlijk proces dat in hun voordeel werkt, om te voorkomen dat ze opgeofferd worden. De Mahjarrat staan erom bekend dat ze leugenaars, oplichters en verraderlijke karakters hebben. Deze politieke redenen blijken even belangrijk te zijn als de ritueel zelf, of soms meer, als de Mahjarrat tot een unaniem akkoord kunnen komen over welke Mahjarrat er opgeofferd zal worden. De meeste Mahjarrat zullen het waarderen als een ander veroordeeld wordt. Dit proces van het politieke debat zal zonder geweld zijn en er zal een politiek besluit uitkomen. Dit proces is de eerste fase van het ritueel. Het opofferen Als er verschillende kandidaten zijn gekozen om opgeofferd te worden zal de laatste fase van het ritueel plaatst nemen, mits er in de debatten één Mahjarrat is uitgekomen. Deze fase is gewelddadig en zullen verschillende Mahjarrat tegen elkaar moeten vechten om een verliezer te kiezen. Azzanadra vertelde dat dit gevecht zal plaatst nemen in een geruïneerd Zarosian fort, bekend als Ghorrock, niet ver van de locatie waar het ritueel plaatst neemt. Slechts één getuige van deze fasebestaat, een Fremennik ontdekkingsreiziger die toevallig voorbij kwam. Met geen idee van wat er aan de hand was, keek hij toe. Zijn beschrijving verwijst naar naar de hemel "dripping with venom and fire" en naar de aarde "twisting into grotesque forms with mouths that chewed at the roots of trees that bled". Wanneer er een verliezer is uitgekomen, gaan ze naar het centrum van het "Ritual site", de locatie van een krachtige steen, en wordt de verliezer opgeofferd. De exacte details zijn nog niet bekend gemaakt, hoewel het bekend staat dat het slachtoffer volledig wordt opgeofferd en zal sterven, wat ervoor zal zorgen dat een hoeveelheid van energie wordt vrijgelaten dat geabsorbeerd zal worden door de andere Mahjarrat die zich in het gebied bevinden. Dit ritueel zal ervoor zorgen dat de Mahjarrat zo lang kunnen leven en de mogelijkheid hebben over hun grote krachten. Als de Mahjarrat de krachten hebben geabsorbeerd, zal hun krachten langzaam afnemen over de afgelopen vijfhonderd jaar tot het nieuwe ritueel. Hoewel alle Mahjarrat, die aanwezig zijn, dezelfde hoeveelheid energie zullen absorberen, blijkt het dat hoe dichten een Mahjarrat bij het "Ritual site" staat, hoe meer energie hij of zij zal absorberen. Dit zal verwijzen dat het gevecht tussen de Mahjarrat niet alleen zal afhangen aan of degene wordt opgeofferd, maar ook hoeveel energie die krijgt. D meest krachtige Mahjarrat zal de uitkomst beïnvloeden van het gevecht van het politieke debat en zal diegene ook het meeste kracht absorberen van het ritueel. Voorgaande rituelen Het blijkt dat verschillende Mahjarrat een oneerlijke manier hebben gevonden om een distributie te krijgen van krachten. Tijdens de Tale of the Muspah quest zal een speler de Mahjarrat Jhallan leiden naar een rust plek in de tunnels onder de "Ritual site" in voorbereiding voor Gielinor's achttiende ritueel. Corrupte Mahjarrat blijken de resultaten vanhet ritueel te kunnen manipulieren, hij bevroor zichzelf in een blok ijs in de gedachte dat hij net zo veel krachten zal winnen als, als hij mee doet in het gevecht. Een Mahjarrat bekend als Lamistard groef voor het zestiende ritueel tunnels onder het Ritual site. Tijdens het graven botste hij op tegen de kelder van Zemouregal's fort, waar hij niet van wist dat het bestond. Wanneer Zemouregal dit ontdekte, nam hij hem gevangen en hield hem in gevangenschap tot het ritueel waar de rest erin mee stemde om hem op te offeren. Op het moment hebben er 17 rituelen plaatst gevonden in Gielinor, met het achttiende in aantocht, die waarschijnlijk plaatst zou nemen in het jaar 169 van de Fifth Age. Zie ook *Mahjarrat *The North Verwijzingen en:The Ritual of Rejuvenation Categorie:Mahjarrat